


暖饱思淫欲

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: *十六世纪洛可可风:洛可可是于十八世纪出现在法国的一种建筑风格，之后拓展到其他领域。这里纯粹是几个没文化的乱扯皮扯错了。*信的第一段:和线人约定好当寄去的信没有特别意义时，就是表示危机，速来接应。*H:哈利 D:德拉科 M:线人至于德拉科到底爱不爱哈利，哈利对德拉科又是否只是性欲，就仁者见仁智者见智了





	暖饱思淫欲

想象一下，你在一个有着十六世纪洛可可风*的大厅里，水晶吊灯从几十米的穹顶一直垂到二楼，就在你坐着的沙发正上方。对面是一位可人的小姐，第一次和父母出远门，拿扇子遮着脸，娇憨又羞怯。那么你想着的会是什么？哦，别和我装绅士。你肯定面上天南地北地吹着牛皮，心里一边嘲笑那位傻姑娘，一边盘算着怎么在三天之内把她骗到你的房间里去。

这就是暖饱思淫欲。男人是靠下半身思考的动物，你越受教育，越闲着没事，骨子里就越像个野兽。

“不，我不这么认为。”

一直站在甲班上没出声的男人突然开口，打断了轮船桅杆下的水手夜话。似乎是享受了一会儿由他带来的沉寂，停了几秒，他才转过身对地上坐着的几个水手笑了笑。“介意我加入你们吗，先生们？”

水手们面面相觑。男人穿着考究，显然是船上的客人，说不定还是住在头等舱的那种，显然不好拒绝。其中一个犹犹豫豫地说道:“老爷，您看我们几个都是粗人……聊的东西怎么能入您的耳呢？”

“这有什么关系，”他踏过几级阶梯，十分熟稔地在他们中找了个地方坐下，贵重的黑大衣被随便地压在屁股底下。他摘下头上戴着的帽子，露出一头乱糟糟的深色头发和两盏幽幽的绿眼睛。

“我从你们之前讲到的地方开始，可以吗？”

有一个人曾经非常非常穷。我们叫他H吧。穷到什么地步呢？哪怕在贫民窟，他都只能住在一家破酒馆的阁楼上，一个成年人在里面都不能伸直腿，也不能坐直，更别说站起来了。雨季需要在屋顶的缝隙满满地塞上麦秸，不然漏下的雨把地板都浸烂了，更重要的是，会漏到楼下的客房里去。那么老板娘就要来骂他了。可伦敦几乎一年四季都是雨季。

他早上四点就要起床，去后院劈柴送到厨房里，再去井里打水。如果在冬天，就还要起得更早，敲下大块的冰放在桶里，然后放在炉子边让它融化。给老板娘和客人跑腿也是他的工作。正如你们所说的，先生们，这时的H累得完全没有心思考虑性。他当然有这个概念，这样的破旅馆隔音通常都很差。而那些夜晚，他只嫌那些声音惹人心烦，让他睡不好觉。

不过在他二十岁时，老板娘看他长得不赖，把接待的工作交给了他。白天的大多数粗活则是让新来的男孩接替，尽管他还是住在阁楼。

有一天，这家旅馆来了一位不同寻常的客人。他戴着黑色的帽子，裹着黑色大衣，但还是能看出来价格不菲。H跑过去想接过他的外套和行李，都被拒绝了。他用空着的手压了压帽檐，小声对H说:“单人房，靠西边。早餐每天早上八点送上去。”

H很快明白了什么。这家旅馆除了下等人光顾，就是那些有秘密、躲着人的家伙。小偷、杀人犯、逃亡者，只要能赚钱，老板娘会欢迎任何人，也深谙做生意的道理:守口如瓶。他立刻找来登记本，问:“先生，您的名字？”

不需要证件，也是这家旅馆深受亡命徒青睐的一个原因。男人低声念了个名字，彼得·弗利萨，显然不是真名，我们不妨叫他D。H给他安排了楼上的一个房间，就在他住的阁楼下面，也有满足自己好奇心的成分在。D出手很阔绰，直接付了七天的房费，之后就带着那只行李箱上了楼梯。

“似乎有些跑题了。”

古怪的男人停止叙述，不好意思地挠了挠脸。水手们早听得聚精会神，这类有些悬疑性质的故事向来受欢迎，他们催促他继续讲下去。

“好吧，谢谢各位。相信我，之后会回到你们所说的。还是出于好奇，第二天早上，H接手了送早餐的工作。”

Day1

他端着餐盘，敲了敲307的房门。很快门里响起压低了的问话:“谁？”

“店里的伙计。我是来送早饭的。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的铁链声过后，门被打开了。看来他还在门上加了额外的锁，H心想，走进房间把餐盘放在桌子上，用余光打量坐回床沿的客人。他脱下了厚重的大衣和帽子，但已经整整齐齐地穿好了衣服，衬衫扎进裤腰，外边扣着一件黑底印银白色暗纹的马甲。他长得很不错，事实上，说是H见过最好看的人也不夸张。

他正打算离开，就被这位很好看的客人叫住了。D招呼他过去，请他去寄一封信。

“不要在最近的邮筒寄信。多跑两个街区，去威尔路的第二个邮筒。别被任何人注意到。”

“我可以叫我们的跑堂伙计去。您知道，我还负责接待……”

“就你去，你看上去比那小子靠得住。”D往他手里又塞了张二十英镑的钞票，“你能想到办法的，对吗？”

任谁都不会放着这么大一个便宜不占。何况，他也本能地不希望让这样一位漂亮富有的金发先生失望，尽管他看上去比自己大不了多少。他接过信封和钱，把它们藏在口袋里，走出房间。他吩咐新来的伙计接替他两个小时，说他要去为客人买酒，又向老板娘使了个眼色——那种伎俩是骗不过她的，好在H自己有些私房钱，交出五镑后，老板娘也装作什么都不知道就放行了。他谨慎地绕了路，以防被熟人看到，顺利将寄往格拉斯哥、M先生收的信封投进了邮筒。明显也是化名，不过这就不在H的指责范围内了。回去的路上他在酒行里买了瓶店里快售罄的劣质红酒充当交差，眼下正是淡季，没什么活儿干，他想了想，又来到307的门前。

“办好了？”不等他敲门，门就突然开了，D的脸出现在门后，吓了他一跳。他点点头，一下子找不出进去的理由。不过D看起来心情不错，他往里走去，没关门，H就小心地跟上。桌子上开了瓶葡萄酒，一看就知道比他刚刚买的那瓶不知道高级了多少倍。D示意他坐下，从架子上拿了个杯子，给他也倒了一杯。

“到了喝酒的年龄吗？”他问。

“我已经二十一了。”

“那就好，”D点点头，拿起自己原先没喝完的那杯啜了一口。“不用忙吗？”

“店里没什么事。”

他有样学样地喝了一口，顿时觉得之前喝过的都是带着酒精味的劣质葡萄汁。起初的涩感过去后，葡萄的甘冽在舌尖打着转，莫名让他想知道对方的舌尖上，是不是也徘徊着一样的味道。

“你在这里待了多久？”

“二十年。我是老板娘捡来的。”他回答。他斟酌着，还是问出了口:“你不是来旅行的吧？”

“来这儿？”D嗤笑，莹润的嘴唇短暂地弯了一下。他摇摇头，“你既然在这里工作了这么久，什么话该问什么不该，应该比我清楚才对。”

“那你也该相信我保守秘密的能力。不如说，从我帮你送信起，我们就是共犯了。”

“共犯这个词……你好像默认为我在做什么见不得人的事。太武断。”

“不过……既然你好奇，我也闲得无聊，”金发青年思索了片刻，露出一个懒洋洋的微笑。“明天你再来送早餐，然后我们可以聊聊。”

那天晚上，H做了有史以来第一个春梦。以往也有过生理性的梦遗，但通常没有特定的对象。这次……对象当然是那个D，依然懒洋洋地笑着，请他来喝倒在自己身上的酒。

Day2

H如约带着早餐敲开那扇房门。D仍然已经收拾妥帖，只是马甲换了一件，头发也有一搓压得翘了起来。这让他显出了之前没有的一丝可爱，联想到昨晚的梦，H的脸红了红。

注意到他的眼神，D烦躁地抓了抓头发，坐下用力地切着面包。“这里的香波太差了。枕头也很硬。”

“你对一个星期只要十镑的旅店是不是要求太高了？”

“你那头噩梦一样的头发一定就是在这儿睡出来的。”

H条件反射地抬手摸了摸自己的头发。他知道很乱，但一直以来也不甚在意，只是现在……

“有那么糟糕吗？”

“有。”D斩钉截铁。

他有些忿忿，还有些沮丧。在对面拉开椅子坐下，他问:“那么你想和我说些什么？”

“你想听些什么？”

问题被抛了回来。按他的素养不该直接打探客人的隐私，可是原谅他，此时他只是个过晚情窦初开的少年，面对有好感的人时几乎无法好好思考。没有过脑子，他脱口而出:“我想了解你。”

D饶有兴味地停下了往嘴里送的叉子，叉尖抵着下唇，用一种H听不出是不是调情的语调慢慢道:“你指……哪个方面？”

他的脸一阵发烫，连忙掩饰:“你来这里的原因。”

“无可奉告。”

“你……你不是说过……”

“我从没有答应你这个。我只是想找个人在早餐时间聊聊天，这是我的家庭习惯。早餐上的交谈非常重要。”

D一脸戏弄到人的得意，而H除了恼火以外，没救地发现他这样非常迷人。那双银灰色的眸子闪着愉悦的光，叫人只是看着就忘了生气。

其实一般情况下他也没这么容易生气，难说话的客人实在是太多了。H从未如此轻易地被其他人掌控心绪，他意识到自己陷入了大麻烦之中。

晚上，他因为那双闪光的眼眸辗转难眠。他闭着眼，将手伸进被窝里握着自己硬起来的东西套弄。

Day3

“睡得如何？”

正在喝咖啡的D突然打破沉默。还在神游的H一个激灵，心虚地别开了头。

“我猜不是很好，那么。”

H还是没听出他戏谑的语气，仍然处于不敢和对方对视的尴尬境地中。直到他感到温暖细腻的指尖点了点自己的后颈，继而是整个手掌，才惊觉D已经离座转到了他的身后，弯着腰，呼吸轻轻地吹过他的耳背。

“你们这儿的隔音可不怎么好。”

他昨晚有弄出那么大的动静吗？

“让我猜猜，总归不是老板娘，当然她年轻时也算有点姿色。隔壁面包房的女儿？她倒是个可爱的姑娘，只是我实在不喜欢雀斑。还是……你们的新跑堂伙计？他叫克里维？谁都看得出来他很仰慕你——”

“够、够了，闭嘴！”他没有比此刻更想原地消失的时候了，“你明明清楚得很。”

“什么？我可什么都不知道。”

H忍无可忍地想去亲吻那张恶劣的嘴，楼下却不合时宜地响起老板娘的喊声。这些天他溜号的次数是多了些——放松和遗憾掺半地，他站起身，朝门外走去。

“今天晚上，听到我叫你就下来。”

门关上前一刻，他听见D说。

那一整天有多么浑浑噩噩暂且不提。那可真是一个……噢，足够火辣的夜晚。

说到这里时，几个水手互相交换了一下夹杂着尴尬和兴奋的眼神。和一个身价不低的陌生绅士讨论这类话题着实感觉怪异，可荤段子在这儿永远都讨喜，哪怕主角是两个男人。说到底，这儿可都是英国人。还是那个先前主导话题的，厚着脸皮请求准备跳过这段的男人多描述一下细节。

“细节？这真是难为情，我还担心你们会感到不适。”男人意外地看了他们一眼，“我重申一遍，他真的非常漂亮。尤其是他一丝不挂的时候。他从不轻易示人的雪白身体，纤细修长、没有瑕疵，比老板娘当做传家宝的那件中国瓷器更细腻。他热情似火……但也非常敏感。他也很会叫，叫声十分动听，光是听他的声音就能让人射出来。H要了他很多次，也许整个旅馆的人都听得到，但他不在乎，反正这并不算罕见。先生们，这就是我为什么反驳你们:一个接近身无分文的男人会比任何人都欲求不满。可怜的金发美人被折腾得够呛，我可以这么说。”

“还不是那婊子自找的！”水手们下流地哄笑起来。他们下意识把面前的男人当做了同类；而粗俗地贬低那些高高在上的有钱人正是他们的爱好。

男人没有反驳。“当然，是他自找的……但这正是他下的一步好棋。”

Day4

自那个足以刻骨铭心的香艳夜晚之后，H彻彻底底地陷入了爱河里头。老板娘可没那个好心给他放假，他只能在楼下心不在焉地接待客人，一心等着夜幕降临，他再溜进阁楼下的房间快活。一开始确实没想到他的安排会给他这种便利。

回想起凌晨被赶回自己房间之前，情人那副被疼爱到骨头都软了的慵懒模样，H还是会感到气血上涌。和白天的他判若两人，如果白天时他是带刺的、毫无破绽的，那么晚上他就是柔软的、毫无防备的；就像是蚌壳打开后露出的粉红的肉。这种反差让无论哪种的他都更加迷人，令人上瘾。

旅馆的大门一关，H就迫不及待地冲上阁楼，把自己卷在背子里，屏着呼吸等楼下的传唤。不知过了多久，底下响起了假意矜持的几声闷响——D站在桌子上敲了敲他低矮的天花板，这就是邀请了。他想象对方骄矜地爬上桌子、又赶着在自己下去之前衣冠楚楚地在床沿坐好，偷偷笑了一下，小心翼翼地爬下梯子，钻进打开了一条门缝的屋子里。

接下来的一天也大抵是这样。

Day6

老板娘一大早差他去菲利路办事。这件事只能他来做:给她住在那儿的情夫送信。之前是不是忘了提了？这旅馆是有老板的。比老板娘年纪还大十岁，是个酒鬼，总是半夜回来在大堂闹事儿。去菲利路一趟可不容易，徒步要走几个钟头。

回来的路上，路过了一家珠宝店。当然不是那种有钱人光顾的高级珠宝——那样的店他看都不会多看一眼。是原来的邻居开的人造珠宝，因为手艺不错，赚到钱后把店面搬到了大街上。橱窗里摆着一对宝蓝色的袖扣，他一看就觉得它们会和D的眼睛十分相配。当然，这样的礼物对于D来说肯定算不上珍惜，但色迷心窍的男人总会着了魔地想送东西给自己爱慕的人。

哪怕是假珠宝也差不多花光了H的积蓄。反正这些钱留着也没用，他这么自我安慰道，往回走的步子都快了不少。首先把回信交给望眼欲穿的老板娘；再装模作样地在大堂转一转。老板娘此时正高兴，大抵不会找他麻烦，晃悠了几圈他就晃上了三楼，在那扇门上敲了敲。

没人应。

他知道D没有午睡的习惯，他很警惕，连做爱都不会留他过完整夜。也基本不出门，所有的消息都通过每天送到店里的报纸了解。他有些心慌，尝试拧了拧把手，发现门没有上锁。

他把门猛地推开。房里空空荡荡，只有被翻得烂七八糟的行李箱和大开的窗户，破窗帘被灌进来的冷风吹得猎猎作响。

H的脑子里嗡的一声，下意识扶住了门框，强迫自己冷静下来。没有血迹，也没有被老板娘发现，只有可能是什么人翻进了窗户，或者D在人来之前从窗户翻了出去。

从三楼跳下去不至于出事，但很有可能楼下已经潜伏了敌人。那么更保险的做法是……

他飞快地跑到门廊，把梯子从扫帚间搬出来，爬到自己狭小的阁楼里去。一把枪立刻抵着了他的脑袋——在看到是他后，那柄枪收了回去。

“你……”

“别出声，上来。”

D往里挪了挪位置，H爬上去，回身将梯子塞回扫帚间，才挨到D身边躺好。本就狭小的空间容纳不下两个成年人，他只能把腿压在另一人身上，这种姿势让他不合时宜地心动起来。

“告诉我，你愿意为我做到哪一步。”

D直视着他问。他的眼神很平静，深处却燃着一粒火星，已经足以把他整个点燃。他握住D的手，轻声但坚定地说:“任何一步。”

然后D吻了他，很短，但比之前任何一个都沉重和热烈。他抵着他的额头。

“别叫人整理我的房间。直到明天一早，照例送早餐的你才会发现我不见了。然后去报备老板娘，就和你该做的那样。”他顿了顿，继续说，“之后去还是去上一次的邮筒，寄一封信，写——你会写字吗？”

他点点头，于是D说了下去。

“写‘亲爱的M，  
我收到了你的礼物，真的非常可爱，我想茉莉下周从利物浦回来后会非常喜欢它。说不定她会去看望你。希望你不要又去环游世界了。  
……  
你真诚的克里斯。’*记住了吗？”

“记住了。”只是很普通的客套话，无论怎么看都是一封不甚熟悉的朋友间的信。

“地址和署名都和上次的一样。一定要避开耳目，连店里的人都不要看到。明晚去，等所有人入睡后。最重要的是，回来的路上，把这个交给警署的看门人。他会理解的。”

D从袖口取下上面带着的两枚绿宝石袖扣，放在他的手心。

Day7

“307的客人不见了。”把餐盘留在房间后，H回到楼下，附身低声对柜台的老板娘说。老板娘头也没抬一下:“把他的行李收拾了，如果明天还没有人来，就去把能当的东西当掉。先不要安排入住。”

“我明白。”

风平浪静地到了半夜，他吻别还待在阁楼的D，拿着信和袖扣从后门离开了旅馆。他穿着D第一天穿着的那身黑大衣，在伸手不见五指的街道间轻快地穿梭，绕路到威尔路把信投进邮筒。警署在下一个街区。只要不被人看到——

“喂！”

该死！他估计了一下那人和自己相距不过几步，没有逃跑的可能，只好硬着头皮转过身。如果是抓宵禁的警察倒还好，顶多被抓到局子里待到凌晨，但结果显然不是他想要的。是个也穿着黑大衣的高大男人，鼻子上有一道深深的疤。

“这么晚来寄信？”男人问，状似无意地朝他走来。

“邮差来晚了。我才写好回信，迫不及待地就来了。”

“我猜一定是你非常亲密的人。妻子？”

“没必要打探我的私事吧，先生。”

“原谅我，但我实在觉得这非常可疑。”男人突然抓住他的肩膀，五指的力度大得想要把他的骨头捏碎。“我能看看你的口袋里有什么吗？最近不太平，我真的需要谨慎——”

不等他回答，男人的另一只手就飞快地探进他的口袋，取出手帕包着的那对袖扣。

“袖扣？不巧，我的朋友最近弄丢了一对，十分珍贵，由最好的绿宝石打造。”肩上的力度越来越大。H的额头冒出一滴冷汗，眼睁睁地看着男人单手将手帕一层层打开。

手帕里露出了一对椭圆形的蓝宝石。或者从它们的反光来看，更像是制作精巧的玻璃。

“买给妻子的。可以放开我了吗，先生？”

“抱歉。”

男人松开手，礼貌地将袖扣包好递给他，转身离开了。H大口平复着呼吸，更加谨慎地从小巷绕到警署，从靴子里拿出绿宝石袖扣交给门卫。

门卫是个留着小胡子的中年男人。他打量了一下H，把他叫进屋里，让他在一张纸上写下名字，还留了指纹。H不明所以，但还是照做了。

回到旅馆时，D已经不见了。

“五年以后，一位自称律师的人找上了H。他说H是某个巨大家族的唯一指定继承人。D很早就写好遗嘱，持有那对袖扣的人，就是他意外死亡后的继承人。”

几个水手目瞪口呆，显然没想到故事是以这种方式结尾。

“他……他死了？”

“只有这个解释。”

他们唏嘘起来。谁也没想到D会真的爱那个可怜的穷小子，一时他们对那位素未谋面的金发美人都产生了同情和恋爱的情感。

“但我并不觉得他爱上了H。至少，爱得并不那么深。他差他去送信，并预料到有人会守在那里，就已经做好了H被杀的准备。但他也相信，无论如何H都不会出卖他。”

“为什么他能这么笃定？”

“那封信还有一段我没有念完的内容。第一段是写给那位M的，而后面那段，是说给H的。

“‘我的父亲常告诫我，爱很危险。爱令人死心塌地，也叫人歇斯底里。在不确定你能利用好这种情感的情况下，不要去爱，也别让别人爱你。我深谙这一点，并贯彻至今。但茉莉改变了我的想法，如今，我觉得我能去爱，而不会陷入这个陷阱。’

“他暗示H，他能从这段感情中脱身。而H仍然同意为他送信，这证明了他的忠诚。”

“他为何把财产留给他不爱的人？”

“Well，至少H通过了考验。如果生死未卜，不如把身家托付给值得信赖的人。后来H娶了面包房老板的女儿，快乐富足地生活下去。尽管，他再也没有那年在阁楼上的激情了。”

男人讲完了故事，戴上帽子起身，似乎打算离开。他袖口的绿宝石在月光下闪闪发光。一个水手喊住了他:“最后一个问题，先生；您就是H吗？”

男人回头腼腆地笑了笑:“不，那是我父亲。很不可思议吧，他把这个故事这么完整地告诉了我。”

阿不思知道自己不该爱上一个故事里的人。故事从来免不了添油加醋，再经过他自己潜意识的加工，他爱上的可能完全是个幻影。

但他的父亲提及那个人时的神情那样富有感染力，人们总说他是最像父亲的一个，所以也许也最能体会他的情感。

哈利·波特，闻名整个不列颠的富豪，下葬时只带了一对珠宝陪葬。无数盗墓贼猜测那是稀世珍宝，并无数次地试图闯进马尔福-波特家的墓地一探究竟。

连庄园的女主人都不知道，那只是两块价值二十英镑的玻璃。

**Author's Note:**

> *十六世纪洛可可风:洛可可是于十八世纪出现在法国的一种建筑风格，之后拓展到其他领域。这里纯粹是几个没文化的乱扯皮扯错了。
> 
> *信的第一段:和线人约定好当寄去的信没有特别意义时，就是表示危机，速来接应。
> 
> *H:哈利 D:德拉科 M:线人
> 
> 至于德拉科到底爱不爱哈利，哈利对德拉科又是否只是性欲，就仁者见仁智者见智了


End file.
